WO 2004/032523 A1 describes a color display device of the above-mentioned type in which each pixel is provided with three color filters, each being arranged in a sub-pixel, and uses two different selectable light sources, which are activated alternately. Thus it is possible to obtain six primary colors, primaries. This arrangement allows a wider aperture for each pixel and an improved color gamut as compared with a conventional arrangement, comprising a white backlighting arrangement and three filters (RGB) for each pixel. A problem with this display is, however, that it has a limited life length and that the response of the color display device when shifting from displaying one image to displaying another image is slow. In addition it has been found that this display has a significant flicker.